The invention concerns a process for the chaotic filming of documents in which the latter are equipped with a first code and then in unordered sequence are filmed with the application of a pulse code, as well as a device for the completion of said process.
For reasons of space-saving and increased access speed, the filming of written documents for archival purposes has grown considerably in recent years. The conventional processes of the type described make possible the supplementation of respectively filmed files by newly arriving documents. Together with a subsequent EDP detection of the filmed documents in this way ideal filing becomes possible if no errors are made in the filming and the EDP detection. But this is regrettably not always the case. On the contrary it has been found that even with this type of filing, the errors of the traditional methods of document storage in files, suspended registries etc. still continue, i.e. wrong filing, uncontrolled removal, mistakes, wrong registration, wrong document report coverage, etc. The resultant errors in the case of chaotic microfilming amount on average to 4 to 6% of the total document filing on film material.